


【伪双子苍】双重人格

by deteriorate



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Virus&Trip（16）×濑良垣苍叶（17）<br/>※校园年下设定<br/>※所有关于苍叶能力的描述纯属剧情需要和瞎编乱造_(:з」∠)_<br/>※OOC.OOC,OOC</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Virus&Trip（16）×濑良垣苍叶（17）  
> ※校园年下设定  
> ※所有关于苍叶能力的描述纯属剧情需要和瞎编乱造_(:з」∠)_  
> ※OOC.OOC,OOC

Act Ⅰ

 

9.2 00:12

“明明都好几年过去了，这条街还是一点长进都没有啊。”

“诶，那个被传的很神乎的、S什么的人，到底在哪里啊。都走了那么久了，Virus去问一下啊。”

“有点耐心，Trip……嗯？看到什么了吗？”

“没什么。”

“甜品店吗，你去吧，我打听下那个人。”

黑沉沉的天幕下西城区的这条夜街仍旧灯火通明，奇装异服染了各种颜色头发的少年少女男人女人来来往往，高声交谈着猥亵下流的话语，穿着风骚的女人勾着男人的肩背任人肆意抚摸。一切都是令人怀念的恶心。

“诶帅哥，你是混血儿吗？长得很帅嘛。”浓妆艳抹得看不出实际年龄的女人扭着腰把手搭在金发少年的肩上，浑身散发着劣质香水的味道，“要不要和姐姐快乐一下？”她凑到少年戴着穿了绿色珠子耳环的耳边吹了一口气。

少年看来似乎只是刚成年的年纪，但给人一种菁英的感觉。他穿着因为普通而显得和这里格格不入的白衬衫黑裤子，松松地系了条格子领带，黑框眼镜下如同水晶一样透明的浅蓝色眼睛大概能迷倒这里所有女人。

“喂喂，大婶你可别被这家伙的样子骗了啊，这可是个会吃人的斯文败类啊。”说话的是一个更高大的少年，同样穿着白衬衫黑裤子但外罩了一件和眼镜少年的领带花色一样的马甲。两人的五官不同，头发方向不同，但一样的发型、同色的眼睛和头发、相似的衣服都给人一种双胞胎的感觉。但两人的气质也有所不同——若说眼镜少年是优秀能干的白领菁英，那这个高个少年就是散漫惬意的自由从业者。

女人的脸一阵红一阵白，被叫成大婶简直是女人最不能忍受的事情。但这个少年也是个上等货的长相，不止自己一个人注意到这对生面孔，她不要自己有人会要，不能随便得罪。

“Trip，对女性要有礼貌。”眼镜少年语气温和地说道，直视他的眼睛会有种要被吸进去的感觉，“这位小姐，你知道……那个叫Sly Blue的人，会在哪里出现吗？”

 

9.1 23:05

一个人从濑良垣家的后墙翻了出来。

那人的身材并不高大，反而有些青春期少年的单薄。他穿着黑色的挡脸卫衣，刻意遮住了自己的样子，只有额上显眼的蓝色刘海露了出来。

他要去的地方是西区的夜街，那是一片中等档次的红灯区，充斥着各种各样介于昂贵和廉价之间的夜店、游戏厅之类的店。那里是警察懒得管理的地方，还因为这座城市里黑帮的实力牵扯而没有人敢带头占领而成为了三不管地带，是各种成年未成年的不良少年的天堂和地狱。

而最近夜街里头出现了一种新的服务业，叫做电话男友，总而言之就是让不想做爱又想寻找安慰的女人们排遣寂寞的一个职业。这个职业只能算是有些新奇，却因为一个男人而开始引人注目。

那个男人在工作室里用的名字是Sly Blue，他现在是整个工作室里价格最贵的，每一个听过他声音的人都会上瘾，然后想要更多。约他出来不难，但到目前为止还没有任何一个人在见过他之后不会失忆的，甚至还有传闻说惹到他的人都发疯了。

但这一切好像都和这个身形单薄的少年没有关系。他大概只是一个因为青春期精力太多才会在午夜从家里溜出来的发泄多余精力的不良或者普通的中学生。

他花了15分钟走到夜街一条巷子的深处，那里有一扇满是铁锈的门。他敲了敲门，在门被打开一条缝的时候拿了张卡片晃了晃，里面的人就开门让他进去了。

他大概是在夜街里打工赚点零花钱来用，工作是电话男友，工作时间是23时20分至次日1时20分，周五周六。每周总共240分钟的工作时间里，他的线路时刻在占线，他从所有打电话来邀约的人里面挑选猎物。

他刚走进自己的房间里，电话就响了。

他拿起话筒，有个女人兴奋地说：“喂喂，是Sly Blue吗？”

 

9.2 01:37

“Trip，你觉得为什么大家都知道和Sly Blue见面也不会记得，却还要飞蛾扑火呢？”眼镜少年Virus打量着四周的人，试图找出有可能是Sly Blue的人。

“谁知道，我们不也在找。”Trip叼着棒棒糖含糊不清地说道，双手插在裤兜里，漫不经心地跟着Virus。

“啊啊，人类的好奇心真是有趣的东西、但果然这种和Sei先生相似的能力很让人兴奋啊，真想亲身体验下。”

“好麻烦，那家伙怎么还不出现——喂，Virus。”Trip突然停下了脚步。

“什么？”Virus回头看他。

“那里，”Trip指着他们刚刚经过的一条小巷子，“好像有奇怪的声音。”

“哦？”声音？“那去看看吧，不知道我们有没有那个运气见到Sly Blue。”

两个身材颀长的少年抛离其他人恶心的目光，走进了那条昏暗的小巷子里，那里面只有一盏忽闪忽灭的路灯，显得无比诡谲。

两个人躲进暗处打量巷子，里面有一个女人，三个成年男人和一个少年。

那个女人衣衫凌乱的和三个男人站在一起，被其中一个男人抓着手，另一只手狼狈地拢着大开的衣襟。而那个少年背对着他们两个正扶着墙站起来，虽然看不见但可以想象的到他的卫衣拉链应该也是拉开的，皮肤上可能还有女人的唇印残留。一个标准的抓奸场景。

少年站直的时候兜帽掉在了脑后，一头明亮的蓝色长发披散在肩背上，从背面看有些妩媚的感觉。

留长发的可能是女装癖、娘娘腔或者女人。穿着男装，女装癖去掉；没有莲花手和内八字脚，娘娘腔去掉；那只能是个身材高大的T了。Sly Blue是个男的毫无疑问。

那个蓝色头发不知道是男是女的人小心翼翼地把头发拢成一团塞进戴起的帽子里，然后把卫衣的拉链拉到最上面把脸遮住。

［那个不是吧？］Trip给Virus打手势。

Virus还没有回他，就听见那个抓住那女人的男人——大概是三个成年男人中的领头和这女人的姘头——说：“你小子就是Sly Blue？长的倒是秀气啊，你他妈真是个男人吗？你那玩意儿真能干女人么小鬼？别是装饰品什么的才和这贱人搂搂抱抱这么久也不上吧！哈哈哈——”说完便笑得前仰后合，他后面的两个小弟也跟着大笑起来。

Trip兴奋起来了。Virus听见他咬碎了含在嘴里的糖球，被掩盖在那三人嚣张的笑声里。

有趣。Sly Blue，会让人百依百顺的声音，175左右的少年，蓝色长发，还是个ED或者前戏党？

Virus舔着唇。Sly Blue拍了拍身上沾到的灰尘，说：“跪下。”

那是一种很奇怪的感觉，他的声音像是直接钻进脑袋里一样。一定要形容的话就像耳朵因为气压不平衡而堵住时自己的声音直接在颅腔内响起时一样，他的声音就是自己的声音，他的命令就是自己的命令。脊髓中枢服从于大脑中枢，身体就会有所反应。

但这种奇异的状态并不深，至少Virus想要脱离的时候就会清醒过来。他看了一眼Trip，对方也正看了过来，看来两个人都不会深陷于这种状态。那么是因为Sly Blue不是对着他们讲话，还是因为Sly Blue的能力对他们不起作用？毕竟从那四个人不假思索地跪下的反应来看Sly Blue的能力还是很厉害的。

Trip手里拿着根棒棒糖在玩——现在这条巷子里太安静了，拆糖纸的声音会很大。但他现在有点亢奋过头了，几乎想冲出去把Sly Blue直接抓回家里研究算了，也没办法吃甜的东西的话只能忍到腿抽筋。Virus肯定也很兴奋，在英国的时候他就对Sei先生表现出了很大的兴趣，但因为各种各样的限制不能自己研究，难得在国内遇到同类型而且还身体健全能跑能跳的人，他八成正手痒。

再看向Sly Blue那边，少年走到那个领头身前，一脚踩上他肩膀，用力地踩下去。那男人被踩得上半身趴在地上，清脆的骨头错位的声音混合着那男人的惨叫声回响在昏暗的巷子上空。然后他俯下身对那四个人说了些什么，但因为声音太小Virus和Trip只能听到嗡嗡的声音，胸腔像听见低音炮大音量轰鸣重金属的时候一样因为共振而震动着，听多了大概会有要窒息的感觉。

Sly Blue松开脚的时候，那四个人一股脑冲出了这条巷子，像是逃跑了，但他们眼神却空洞得仿佛没有灵魂。

Sly Blue那家伙给他们下了什么命令。

“那边的老鼠，不打算出来吗？”

原来早就被发现了吗？

Sly Blue转过身的时候，Virus和Trip也从暗处走了出来。看到Sly Blue的眼睛的时候，两个人都下意识偏开头。

那是一双和普通人有点不同的眼睛，与其说他是长了一对金色的眼睛不如说他的眼睛散发着浅浅的金色的光，就像是猫在夜间眼睛会带绿光一样。

虽然无法确定，但说不定和Sei先生一样眼睛也拥有迷惑人心的能力。

对面的Sly Blue看到他们两人一致的动作，突然笑了起来。他的笑声听起来并没有那种特殊的感觉，大概那种力量是可以控制的。

他一边笑一边说：“我的眼睛单独用没有效果的、喂，放心吧。”他捂着肚子停下来，“话说回来，你们是双胞胎吗，还是gay？打扮的那么像。”

两个人脸上连尴尬的表情都没有，从善如流地转过头看着Sly Blue，唯一露出来的半张脸和蓝色的头发有种诡异的熟悉感，说不定是小时候还在日本的时候有过交集的人。

“不是双胞胎，也不是gay。”Trip终于可以将手里的棒棒糖的包装拆开塞进嘴里了，“我们是不是见过？”然后直接问了出来。

“哈？！”Sly Blue一副看到外星人的样子，“这都什么年代的搭讪方式？你们该不会是虽然长得很年轻但其实是大叔吧？诶大叔，不解释下躲这里偷听的原因？既然不是gay那就不是在这打野战吧。”

他面无表情，微微抬起下巴盯着他们，带着一点自傲，“杀了你们哦。”

“啊、那个啊，”Virus接过话，笑得像一只狐狸一样，“那是因为，我们是你的Fans，所以一直在找你。”

“哈？！”Sly Blue错愕。他上下打量了一遍Virus和Trip，又开始笑了起来，说：“真是有趣……不要把所有人都当傻瓜，你们两个一副要抓我回去研究的样子哦。”

这次轮到Virus错愕了。Trip用力咬着糖球，表情有些懊恼。大概是他们因为亢奋所以表情不小心漏了底吧。

Sly Blue抬手看了看表，又抬头看着他们两个，说：“真是可惜……乖孩子该回家了。”他瞳孔里的金色似乎越来越浓郁，几乎像是再流动一样，“忘记见到我的事，回家去，拜拜。”

Virus和Trip恍惚了一下，醒过神来的时候Sly Blue已经不见了。

看来Sly Blue的能力并不是对他们没有用，只是效果太微弱，在声音和眼睛的配合下只能让他们失神而非控制他们的思想。

真有趣……是可以下手的对象啊。

 

>>>>>TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Act Ⅱ

 

9.4 12:15

Virus和Trip作为从英国回来的插班生非常受欢迎。因为外表的原因，不仅许多女学生、就连几个年轻的女老师都借着请教英语方面的问题来搭讪。

Virus倒还有些礼貌，客气地回避了比较隐私的话题。Trip不耐烦起来的时候总会冷冷地盯着人，像狮子一样令人毛骨悚然。尽管如此，还是有许多人不怕死的顶着低气压来搭讪。

中午的时候他们终于躲开了那些叽叽喳喳的麻雀们，买了面包和饮料到天台上。

因为天气还很热，天台上很少人，这倒让Virus和Trip难得可以清净一下。他们挑了个阴凉的地方，就地坐下来把东西放在地上。Trip是个甜食控，草莓红豆之类口味的东西多到可以让怕胖又嘴馋的女孩子们烦到胃抽搐。

“呐呐，还记得今天是什么日子吗？”事与愿违的是，几个女生聊着天走了过来。但她们似乎不敢主动找Virus和Trip搭讪，看了他们一眼就找了其它阴凉的地方坐着，带着自己或妈妈做的便当。

“啊啊，当然记得啦，今天不是那个学弟广播吗？好期待啊！”

“每周就只有这么一个中午真是超不够的啊——要是他可以每天都广播就好了啦！”

“什么啊你是想要他当你男朋友然后可以每天都被他的声音包围吧！”

“干嘛要说出来好害羞啦——”

女孩子们的声音大到连距离不是很近的Virus和Trip都能听得一清二楚。

但这又不是什么了不起的信息，大概是一个声音很好听的男生是今天的广播员罢了，和他们两个人要找的人没有什么关系，便没有在意。

“这么说来好羡慕四班那个叫什么——山下春樱！真好啊可以和学弟搭档广播！”

“就是啊你没看到她平常和别人炫耀的那副样子！不就是好看了点吗，有什么好嚣张的！”

“话说回来那个学弟真的好神秘啊，难道他真的是因为长得很抱歉才不愿意透漏一点信息吗？”

“他声音这么好听就算不好看我也喜欢啊！不过他要是长的不好看山下春樱也不会和他搭档吧，她可是标准的外协诶。”

“诶诶诶不过我听说是山下春樱让学弟隐藏身份的诶说不定是想要独占学弟啊！她是广播社社花啊连他们社长原田都超听她的话，为了保密不是每周都是原田给他们送饭吗。”

“不是吧这么恶劣！”

“但是学弟的声音这么有特色总不会这么久了都没有人认出他声音吧，他自己班的人难道都听不出来？”

“不知道啊——”

突然有音乐声从广播里响起，是那种——很让人昏昏欲睡的音乐。

“啊啊啊开始了开始了快！”那几个女生那边一阵手忙脚乱。Virus看到她们拿出一支录音笔放在广播旁边。

“啊啊，有那么夸张吗？说声音好听绝对是没听过Sly Blue的声音吧。”Trip咬着草莓牛奶的吸管咕噜咕噜地吸着牛奶。

周六晚上他们找了一个女人帮忙打进Sly Blue的工作电话打算钓他出来，因为他们完全打听不到电话男友工作室的地址，没有人知道。

他们让那个女人开了免提功能，真实地感受了Sly Blue的声音经过电流加工后的效果。

那是一种比直接听他使用能力的声音更舒服的感受，说不上有什么特别，只是让人下意识想要听他的话，这种人大概会很适合当电话调教师吧。Virus推断他在电话里的声音是没有刻意使用那种能力的，因为没有让他们有恍惚的感觉，而从那女人的反应来看电话里的声音也不是会让她完全听从的。

大概是他平常的声音也带有些微能力，而电流会放大它。

真是有趣……只可惜Sly Blue大概也遭遇过被人钓的情况，很是谨慎地问了那女人为什么要约他，结果可想而知。

总而言之只能等周五晚上再去打探一下情况……话说回来这种作息状况真像学生啊——

“大家中午好！我是高三四班的山下春樱，这学期和我搭档广播的依旧是我们的京南之声、大家期待了一个假期的神秘学弟！学弟快和大家打声招呼，高一的学弟学妹们八成都等急了呢！”

“山下学姐也太夸张了！那个、大家好，我是学姐的固定搭档，依旧请大家多多指教。那么今天将由山下学姐和我为大家带来舒缓宁静的古典抒情音乐专题，希望大家喜欢。”

那几个女生几乎要尖叫起来的声音没有引起Virus和Trip的注意，他们两个一个咬着面包一个咬着吸管，对视了一眼，然后一起把嘴里的东西都吐了出来，不可抑制地笑了起来。

“这样说……哈哈哈哈……我们守了两个晚上，结果人就在我们身边啊。”

“啊，单枪匹马回日本，没有人手真是个大麻烦。午间广播有30分钟，先去打听一下吧。”

 

9.4 12:45

广播室的门被敲响了。

“啊，应该是我的饭来了，苍叶你继续我去开门。”栗色头发的漂亮女生站起身去开门。

“哦、好。”蓝色长发脖子上挂着一副耳机的男生应了一句，低头玩着手机。

门是上锁着的，那少女也没有把插销打开，只是打开一条缝往外看。

外面是两个生面孔的男生，都戴着棒球帽和圆框眼镜，但长的很帅气，可能是混血儿吧，乍一眼看上去像是双胞胎。矮一点的男生手里拿着一个大饭盒，高一点的男生懒懒散散地站在他身后。

少年提起手里的袋子，脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，说：“山下学姐你好，原田学长说他有急事来不了，托我们代送。”

山下春樱睁大了眼睛，可爱的脸蛋在淡妆的修饰下更加精致，她笑了起来，脸颊两边有浅浅的酒窝，“那谢谢啦！你们是高一级的插班生对吗？”

“不，学姐你认错了吧。”少年不假思索的否认，“啊饭盒好像塞不进去，学姐可以麻烦把门开大一点吗？我们不会偷看的。”

“啊……”山下春樱有些犹豫，她回头看了一眼广播室里面，又看了看少年的脸，还是点了点头，拉开插销，“那好吧……里面的人是我们广播社的秘密，所以不能偷看哦。”一边打开门一边对少年眨了眨眼。

“好、给你，学姐。”少年温和地说道，把饭盒递了过去，“那我们就先告辞了，山下学姐再见。”

“啊、你们的……”山下春樱还想说些什么，少年已经利落地关上门离开了。漂亮的少女连忙打开门往外张望，明亮的走廊上空无一人，“……名字。干嘛走那么快啊，我又不是恐龙……”山下春樱扁着嘴关上门，走到自己的位子上坐下。

“学姐，准备说结束语了。”

“好好——诶今天好多菜，小叶子你帮我分担一点吧。”

“嗯？不用了我便当的分量很足还有拜托学姐不要叫我小叶子。”

“干嘛我一个人吃那么多是想要我变胖吗你们到底有没有把我当娇弱的美少女啊——”

 

9.4 5:30

明明中午还是艳阳高照，怎么放学后就突然下起了大雨？

濑良垣苍叶站在大厅里翻着自己的书包，终于认清了不记得带伞的话雨伞也不会自动出现在书包里的事实，踌躇着要冒着雨冲回家还是在这里等雨停下。

“唉，早知道早上就该看一看天气预报了……”顶着一头显眼的蓝色长发的清秀少年懒懒地靠在玻璃门上，一只脚伸直支撑着身体，一只脚弯曲着无意识地在地上打起了节拍。他的耳机被他收进书包里了。

“濑良垣同学？”有个女孩子的声音在身后响起，苍叶往后一看，是一个长相可爱的女生，手里拿着一把透明伞。

“啊……平泽同学，有什么事？”苍叶歪着头，好歹想起来这女生是自己的同班同学，只是因为不怎么接触所以不熟悉长相。

“那个……”平泽梓握紧了手里的雨伞伞柄，耳根发红，低着头不敢看苍叶，“嗯……濑良垣同学如果不介意的话，可以和我撑一把伞吗？”羞涩的少女紧闭着眼，鼓起勇气一口气说。

“这样啊……”苍叶看了看雨势，又看了看平泽梓手里的伞，为难地说：“还是算了吧，你的伞太小了遮不了我们两个人的，谢谢你的好意。”迟钝的少年完全没有察觉少女身上散发出来的粉红气息。

“诶……那……”把勇气耗尽的少女更加不敢抬起头了，一直盯着地面，“那……我、我先回去了……明天见……”少女结结巴巴地说完，慌慌张张地撑开伞跑出去。

“啊，明天见。”苍叶又懒洋洋地靠着玻璃门，双眼放空。偏偏今天又因为值日被留下来现在学校里大概也没什么同路的人可以让他蹭伞回去了吧——

“——呜哇！”突然有人在后面拍了一下苍叶的肩膀，吓了他一跳。他转身去看，是两个大概是混血儿的金发少年，因为都是蓝色的眼睛和相似的发型所以很像是双胞胎，而且两人耳朵上都戴着穿了绿色珠子的耳环。矮一点的少年戴着一副眼镜，高一点的少年懒洋洋地叼着棒棒糖。

“前辈没有带伞吗？要和我们一起吗？”眼镜少年晃了晃手里的折叠伞。

“你们是……？”苍叶不确定自己认不认识这两个人，他有点脸盲，这两个大概是高一的少年又让他感觉有点熟悉。话说现在的后辈营养是有多好才会一个个都长那么高？

“我是高一一班的Virus。”眼镜少年回答道。他的形象大概是很多女生憧憬的那种温文尔雅学识渊博的绅士，但苍叶却无端端觉得他的眼神像蛇一样把自己当成猎物。

“同班，Trip。”高个子少年则是虽然不良但是直率的类型，会让女生很有安全感，眼神也是坦白的很有占有欲的那种，但这种人应该会有一个作为反差萌的萌点。

“要吃吗？”Trip从裤兜里掏出一根棒棒糖，明明嘴里还咬着糖球说话却很清楚。这种情况好像不太好拒绝，学校里也应该没有人要害自己，不如说不接过来反而会被记恨上的样子。苍叶道了谢接过来，居然还是草莓味的。

“啊！你们是高一的两个英国插班生对吧？我有听班里的女生说过。”把棒棒糖拆开的时候苍叶突然想起在哪里听过他们的名字。

“前辈住在哪里，我们送你回去吧。”Virus一点也不把苍叶当陌生人，直接把他手里的糖纸抽出来扔给Trip。他的手比较凉，在这种天气牵着大概会很舒服。

在Trip瞪了Virus一眼又乖乖地去扔掉糖纸的时候Virus又说：“这场雨一时半会大概不会停。”

“呃，我住西区那边，顺路吗？”

“苍叶和我撑一把伞吧。”Trip截了Virus的话，走到门边把伞打开。

“诶，你们知道我的名字？”苍叶记得自己还没有自我介绍过吧。话说被学弟这么自来熟地直呼名字似乎还是第一次的样子……

“啊，因为苍叶前辈在我们年级很出名的样子。”Virus也把伞撑开，虽然没有说但一副邀请他一起撑伞的样子，“因为苍叶前辈很漂亮，很多人都在说名字叫濑良垣苍叶的蓝色长发的高二前辈。”

“什么啊漂亮不是用来形容男生的吧！啊抱歉我和Virus撑一把伞吧Trip比较高大伞大概遮不住两个人吧。”

“就算我淋湿了也会让苍叶干爽地回家！”

“那样我会觉得很抱歉！话说回来我们是不是在哪里见过感觉你们好熟。”

“夜街吧。”Trip随口说。

“啊？我没有去过夜街诶，去那里的都是不良你们难道也是？”

“不不Trip随便说说的而已，我们应该是上辈子的恋人。”

“哈Virus你再好笑点我是和你是恋人还是和Trip是恋人啊？不过肯定是你们上辈子是女的。”

“不苍叶才是女的所以这辈子也很像女孩子。”

“Trip！我一点都不像女生！”

“那苍叶为什么要留长发，从背影看就是女孩子啊。”

“这个吗……我就知道会被误会。我从小就是这样，因为基因突变之类的原因反正就是头发连上了痛觉神经，要是用剪子去剪我大概会死掉吧。”苍叶毫不在意地笑了笑。

“轻轻摸会觉得疼吗？”Virus的语气似乎是觉得这很有趣。

“不会，但会很痒，大力一点的就会有点刺痛的感觉。”

“那我可以揉一下吗？”站在另一边和苍叶隔了半把伞距离的Trip立刻抢话。

“揉啊……？大概可以吧，不要太大力的话，因为我很少让人碰过我头发啦。Virus你不要用这么谴责的眼神看着我你也可以。”

Trip鄙夷地瞪了Virus一眼，Virus回以得意的一笑。

“那下次我们去苍叶前辈的班里吧，在这里也不方便，苍叶前辈哪个班的？”

“我只是让你们揉一下而已不用那么正式吧？我高二一班的，在五楼。”

 

9.4 5:45

“苍叶前辈……住在这里？”

“对啊怎么了，虽然有点寒酸你们也不用这么大反应吧。”

“不……只是我们住在隔壁的隔壁。”

“诶！——不、等等，住在那栋房子里、日英混血……”

“蓝色的头发……长得像女孩子……”

“变态双胞胎（哭包叶子）？！”苍叶和Trip一起喊了出来，Virus则及时地把一句说出来肯定会很糟糕的话堵在喉咙里没有说出来。

“谁是哭包啊！Trip你个变态！谁让你那时候要逼我穿裙子！”

“你小时候长那么好看又没说自己是男是女，我以为你是女孩子才让你穿啊，这怪我？”

“我长怎么样是我能决定的吗？我长的好看所以我就是女孩子？再说你们家就两个男孩子为什么会有女孩子的裙子啊果然是变态吧你！”

“那是Virus给你买的！为什么只说我你穿的时候他也超乐见其成的啊他还掀你裙子诶！”

“Virus？！裙子是你买的？！你变态吗？！”

“啊、那个啊……”Virus一脸天塌下来我不怕的样子，纯良得像他从来没有做过这种颠覆了一个纯洁的小男孩的性别观的事，“那是因为小时候的苍叶前辈非常可爱啊，不是还说过要做我们的新娘吗？被奶奶说不行的时候还哭着来和我们说对不起呢。”Virus揶揄地笑着，很挑逗意义地摸了一下苍叶的脸，“为自己喜欢的人买好看的衣服不是理所当然的吗？”

“什么啊！”苍叶被他的不要脸弄到双颊绯红，一下把他的手拍开，“我那时候还不是被你骗的才以为我是你们的……新娘！滚滚滚滚回你们家里去！”苍叶顶着雨冲进自己家门檐下，手忙脚乱地找出钥匙来开门。

“苍叶，明天找你一起去学校，记得等我们。”

“滚！……”

 

>>>>>TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Act Ⅲ

 

9.5 10:20

苍叶的座位是靠窗的，但他很喜欢靠在走廊那一边的窗户上和别人聊天。

课间他又靠在床沿上喝牛奶的时候被人从后面一扑差点没把牛奶喷出来，他开始反省自己这个习惯。

“苍叶……想我吗？”Trip和Virus站在窗户外面，超喜欢黏人的Trip巴在苍叶身上就扯不下来。

“Trip你给我放开很热！而且你们上节课间才来有什么好想的！”苍叶上个课间已经见识到自己和Trip的力量差距，对自己扯开Trip不抱任何信心，只好转而向Virus求救：“Virus你好歹是哥哥吧，管一下Trip啊！”

“可是Trip不会把我当哥哥。”Virus笑得很狡诈，把苍叶的头发放在手里顺。他的动作很轻，基本不会把苍叶弄疼。

苍叶叹了口气，干脆由着Trip在他身上蹭来蹭去的。

“啊、对了，Trip放开，我有东西要给你们，是外婆做的便当。”

“多惠婆婆的手艺吗，真是令人怀念的口味啊。”

“既然是多惠婆婆的便当那我就勉为其难地放开苍叶吧，快点回来——”

“Trip你闭嘴！”苍叶一边往自己座位走一边喊。

苍叶走回自己位子找东西的时候有几个女生围了过来，坐在他前面的女生一脸意味深长地问：“喂濑良垣，你和那两个英国混血儿很熟吗？”

“啊？是吧。”苍叶拿出来两个便当盒，“有什么事？”

“濑良垣你好迟钝！当然是想拜托你介绍介绍啦！”另一个女生语气很不耐烦，是那种非常自以为是的令人讨厌的女生。

“自己去搭话啊。”苍叶懒得理这种人，拿着便当盒往外走。

“喂！濑良垣！——”那女生气得跳脚，要不是被自己的同伴拉着她肯定就追着苍叶骂了。她看着苍叶走出来，一脸埋怨和嫌弃地把便当塞给他们两个，然后他们说了些什么，Virus捏了一下苍叶的脸，Trip把他的手拍开抱住苍叶蹭了蹭脸，上课铃响的时候她朋友把她拉回座位，苍叶也走了进去Virus和Trip站在窗外看着他坐下才挥挥手走了。她就在这时候和他们对上了眼，一下就愣住了，傻傻地盯着窗口回不过神，还是旁边的人推她她才反应过来，老师气急败坏地让她去后面站着清醒清醒。

她什么话都没有说，呆呆地走到教室后面站着，还是一副呆愣的的样子。她看着苍叶奇怪地看了她一眼，她更害怕了。

那是怎么样的一种占有欲？她不过是语气重了一点，就被他们警告性地瞪了一眼。

像是被冰冷的蛇和凶狠的狮子盯住了一样。

死亡一样的恐惧。

9.8 12:15

苍叶再一次无奈地把装的鼓鼓囊囊的书包拿上天台，他的便当让Virus和Trip拿去加热了，饮料Virus会贴心地准备好，甜食毫无疑问是由甜食控Trip提供。

“苍叶！”苍叶刚走过拐角Trip就扑了上来。

“Trip……我很累，放开我……”

“Trip，不要老是黏着苍叶前辈，先让他坐下。”

“是是——Virus是老妈子吗那么啰嗦。”

“Trip，Virus说的很对好吗，你给我放开！东西拿去！”苍叶一脸不爽地把书包塞到Trip怀里，接过Virus递给他的绿茶。

“什么啊又不是只有我一个人的，凭什么只说我啊……怎么还有那么多东西，那么女生都不懂什么是拒绝吗？”Trip松开手拉着气鼓鼓的苍叶坐下，拉开拉链看书包里面的东西，尽是些粉红色的情书、手制饼干之类的东西。

“啊啊，真是有够烦的，你们为什么这么受欢迎啊！干脆找个女朋友啊要不她们都不会消停的，说什么‘日久见真情啊只要坚持他们肯定会答应的’什么的。”苍叶把绿茶放下，拿过自己的便当盒打开。

“苍叶前辈不愿意的话，也不用这么麻烦给我们带啊，直接拒绝掉或者干脆扔掉就好了吧。”

“那会被她们缠到死的啦……”苍叶咬着筷子，不好意思说看他们受欢迎觉得又嫉妒又心酸什么的，“而且我们是朋友啊，这种事代劳也应该吧，谁知道你们会不会刚好对谁的东西感兴趣。”

“不，我们肯定不会对那些女生感兴趣。”Virus斩钉截铁地回答。

“世事无绝对吧……”

“嘛我们只会对苍叶一个人感兴趣的！”Trip又扑过来勾着苍叶的肩膀，“所以苍叶放心吧，我们不会抛下苍叶一个人的！”

“Trip你好恶心！我又不是只有你们两个朋友而已！”

9.9 1：21

Sly Blue从工作室里走出来，依旧是那一件挡脸连帽卫衣。他今天的猎物是一个16岁离家出走的小妹妹。

定下的旅馆并不远，他慢悠悠地走在街上，淹没在奇装异服的人群里面。

突然他看到两个算不上陌生但也不很熟悉的人，立刻低下头拉好兜帽，加快速度往前走。

那是两个像是混血儿一样的金发帅气少年，穿着相似的涉谷风的衣服，一个戴着眼镜。

这两个人的质量很高，不断有人和他们搭讪但似乎都被拒绝了。

至于Sly Blue，大概是这条街上最不想看到他们出现的人了，这会增加他暴露的风险，毕竟他好不容易才从实验室里逃出来。他低着头快步走着，和那两个少年擦肩而过的时候他一口气还没松出来，就被人扯进了旁边一条巷子里。力气大而且速度快，是他无法抗衡的类型。他被扯着摔在墙上，右肩连着背撞上水泥墙的疼痛让他的不爽和兴奋都燃了起来。

扯他进来的是那两个金发少年，一个笑得很恶心一个笑得很白痴，一左一右把他压制在中间。

“想打架？”Sly Blue干脆抛开顾及，金色的眼睛冷冷地盯着他们。

“失礼了，我是Virus。”笑得很恶心的那个说。

“Trip。”笑得很白痴的那个。

“我没兴趣知道你们的名字，有屁快放。”

“我们只是对你的声音很感兴趣，Sly Blue。”

“没错。”

Sly Blue的瞳孔猛地缩小，露出了些大概是因为身份被揭穿的讶异和烦躁。他靠着墙，迅速扫了一眼四周的环境，突然笑了起来。他笑的很夸张，眼尾染上了湿意，细长的眼睛慵懒得像只猫一样。他放松下来，说：“所以你们就是实验室的成品吗？真是可怜啊，这么多年才只有你们两个成品，其他人都不敢在我面前出现了吧。”

“不，我们不代表实验室，是以我们个人的名义来找你的。”虽然不明白Sly Blue在说什么，但Virus决定先顺着他的话讲下去。

“个人名义？”Sly Blue挑眉，“啊，是档案里面写的吧。你们两个，果然是gay吧，还是说对久未见面的发小的身体有所渴求？”Sly Blue、或许我们可以称呼他为濑良垣苍叶，缓缓拉下了衣服的拉链。金属摩擦的声音在阴暗的巷子里回响，少年白皙的皮肤一点点暴露在空气中。

“我们来玩点有趣的事。”苍叶舔了舔唇，眼神勾人，“明天一整天，我都可以让乖孩子苍叶睡着。”

9.9 01:57

三个少年全身赤裸的在廉价宾馆的床上纠缠着。

苍叶一只手插进Trip发间，按着他后脑勺和他接吻，另一只手撸着他粗长的分身。Trip也用手抚慰他腿间竖起的小可爱，他的手掌是那种恰到好处的温度，让人像是泡在热水里面一般不想离开。Virus从后面抱着他的腰，在他后颈和脊背上吮吸啃咬，勃发的欲望在他臀缝里蹭来蹭去，头部撞上卵蛋和略硬的毛发摩擦穴口的感觉都会让苍叶颤栗着舒出一口气。

“哈啊……”Trip低下身去含住苍叶的乳头的时候他赞赏地呻吟了一声。他的声音比日常状态要低沉，带着诱惑般的尾音，呻吟的时候会让人情不自禁地沉迷。

“嗯唔……用力点……”苍叶笑了一声，像馥郁的酒香让人迷醉，“把我弄疼也没关系、呜嗯……哈、乖孩子……”Trip用力咬住苍叶的乳头的时候，Virus也伸手掐住他另一边乳头拉扯着。他的唇舌在苍叶的后颈处游移，然后咬住他耳垂含吮着，另一只手的手指绕着一缕长发轻轻扯着。

“苍叶，舒服吗？”Trip手上加重了力度，刻意搔刮根部和会阴，说话的时候牙齿张合的动作蹂躏着苍叶红肿的肉粒。

“舒服、啊啊……Virus！那里、哈啊……”

Virus放开被揉得肿大的乳头和敏感的头发，在手指上涂了厚厚一层润滑剂，抹在苍叶臀缝上。后穴随着苍叶的呼吸开合着，吞进一些冰凉的黏滑的液体，Virus的中指借着润滑插了进去，一上来就往前列腺上按。苍叶的声音一下大了起来，毫不感到羞耻地呻吟着扭动腰肢，像一个荡妇一样渴求更多的爱抚。

“Virus、大力点、嗯唔……就是那里……哈啊、Trip、好棒……嗯……”Trip趴下身帮苍叶口交，他唇舌的动作大概是吃棒棒糖练出来的，还有些生涩但足够刺激。苍叶挺起上身，仰头喘着气，瘦削的腰身弯成一个极美的弧度。他攥着Trip头发的手无意识地用力，几乎要把Trip的头皮扯疼。他的小腿紧绷显出好看的肌肉线条，脚趾蜷缩着。

Trip用舌尖刺激收缩的铃口和敏感的回沟，来来回回地舔着柱身，一只手揉捏着根部的卵蛋。苍叶的大腿根部很敏感，舔吮他的大腿根留下吻痕的话他会颤抖着吐出更加甜腻的呻吟，爱抚他的卵蛋的话挺立的分身会抖动着流出更多淫乱的透明粘液。

“苍叶前辈真是淫荡啊。”Virus已经插入了三根手指，粉嫩的小穴吞吐着他的手指，偶尔带出一些艳红色的穴肉，在白皙的臀丘映衬下更令人血脉贲张，“里面又湿又热，紧紧地咬着我的手指。而且很喜欢被玩乳头吧，苍叶前辈真是非常敏感啊。”Virus空着的手又去玩弄苍叶挺立的乳头，并不用力，像羽毛一样的瘙痒感让人心痒难耐。

苍叶哼了一声，突然伸手拽住Virus的头发，把他的头扯到自己头边。Virus没有防备，手指没控制住往深处捅了进去。苍叶在他耳边恣意地呻吟着，销魂蚀骨。他的声音像一把刀从耳朵一直插进颅骨里然后转动着把神经中枢什么的搅得一塌糊涂失去自我意识。

“嗯哼……你们想要的、唔嗯……不就是这种放荡吗？”苍叶伸出舌头在Virus脸上慢慢舔着，动作轻缓而色情，“呐，Virus，插进来啊……呵、给我更多、啊啊……”苍叶忽然惊叫了一声，手一下放开了Virus的头发。Trip似乎是不爽苍叶对自己的无视，在柱身上咬了一口。剧烈的疼痛似乎反而让苍叶更加兴奋，他的欲望抖动着，像是要到达顶点了。

“啊啊、Trip……我要射了、嗯唔、再深一点……哈啊、Virus、呃啊！……”在Virus尺寸绝佳的分身插进后穴的同时苍叶射在了Trip嘴里。Trip把苍叶的精液咽下去，一边直起身一边把嘴边溢出来的精液舔掉，笑得一脸在苍叶看来很白痴的笑容，说：“多谢款待。”

Virus掐着苍叶的腰大力地抽插着，起初的不适感和疼痛过去之后就是汹涌得令人烧红了眼的快感。苍叶半睁着眼睛，抖着声音呻吟着。他伸手勾住Trip的脖子，喘着气说：“……Trip、嗯啊……真是个、乖孩子呢……”然后凑过去和他接吻，Trip口腔里充满了精液的腥膻味，但他并不在意。他们的舌头交缠着，像两条淫秽的蛇纠缠着交媾一般。Trip的舌头凶狠地从他牙齿上扫过，吞咽不下的口水从嘴角滑落。为了奖励Trip，苍叶再次套弄起他的分身，那玩意硬的很，还不知道多久能射呢。

“苍叶前辈很不公平啊。Trip是乖孩子的话，那我是什么？坏孩子吗？”Virus在苍叶耳边说着，刻意在他耳后和耳洞里吹气，然后咬住散落在他肩上的头发，含进嘴里用牙齿碾磨。

“嗯唔……”苍叶似乎是倒吸了一口冷气，立毛肌都起来了，声音湮没在与Trip紧贴的唇间。

Virus知道Trip是在不爽他先插，虽然这是事先决定好的。但心情好的时候他也懒得讽刺Trip小孩子脾气，干脆把心思都放在苍叶身上。

“呐，苍叶，帮我口交吧。”Trip用撒娇的语气说着，像一只凶狠的狮子为了装驯良暂时把利爪和牙齿收了起来。

苍叶嗤笑一声，掐着Trip的脸说：“你们两个别想在我身上玩花样，这种要求找本尊去。”他扭着腰迎合着Virus的动作，恶意地在Trip分身上掐了一下，看着Trip抽着气扭曲的表情开始笑起来。他眼里带了些潋滟的水光，眼尾被情欲烧红，微张的嘴唇里艳红色泽的舌头若隐若现。他这副样子会让人恨不得把他操死在床上。

“……Virus、用力一点、啊啊……好棒、就是这样、哈啊……好大、Virus、唔嗯……”

“苍叶前辈好紧……里面一直吸着我呢，想要我用精液填满你的肚子吗？”

“能做到的话、啊……Trip！……”苍叶被Trip弄得几乎说不出话来。Trip太缠人，他一和Virus说话就一定要弄点什么来转移他的注意力。比起来还是本尊那种容易受束缚的乖孩子类型更适合Trip啊，他还是比较喜欢Virus这种一定程度上会给予自己很大的自由发挥度的类型。

“Trip太黏人了对吧？苍叶前辈，“Virus对着Trip挑衅地笑着，”果然比较喜欢我吧。”

“哈？谁能让我更舒服，嗯唔……我就更喜欢谁、啊啊……Virus、好棒……”苍叶使不上力一样地靠在Trip肩上，腰部塌下的曲线诱人，全身像没有了骨头。Trip侧头去咬苍叶的耳朵，帮苍叶抚慰分身的手加快了速度上下撸动。

Virus的喘气声越来越重，大概是要射了吧。苍叶缩紧了后穴，那里被涨的满满的，“呐、Virus、要射了吗……唔嗯……”

Virus没有说话，低低地笑了一声，在苍叶汗湿的后背上舔吮着留下红色的痕迹。

苍叶也不在意，把下巴压在Trip肩窝，嗅着他颈间长期积累下来的青草香和消毒水味，“呐、Virus、嗯……Trip，你们两个……哈啊……可要好好地喂饱我、Virus、啊啊——”

Virus咬住苍叶后颈，几乎要把他咬出血来，他在重重擦过前列腺之后射了出来。苍叶在后颈的剧痛和前列腺的快感双重刺激下脑子里一片空白，几乎要呼吸不过来。他浑身颤抖着，呼出炙热的气体，过了不应期的小可爱精神地竖着。

Virus长舒了一口气，把软下来的欲望抽出来，里面的精液混合着润滑剂顺着苍叶白嫩的大腿流下来，得惊人。

“轮到我了。”Trip雀跃地说着，他早已蓄势待发，“苍叶喜欢什么姿势？骑乘？侧入？”

苍叶压着他肩膀直起身，瞪了他一眼，媚眼如丝，“后入，我不想出力。”苍叶转了个身，让Virus躺下自己趴在他身上。他尽量把腿打到最开，穴口随着呼吸张合着，蔓延出诱人的水渍。

“真是够湿。”Trip先伸了手指进去翻搅了几下，粘腻的水声能让人面红耳赤，“苍叶，我插进去咯。”Trip握着分身一口气插到底，因为身材的原因他的性器比Virus的要略长一些。苍叶难耐地呻吟，他的阴茎蹭在Virus小腹的肌肉上，感觉一般不过聊胜于无。他顺着Trip抽插的节奏把Virus的小腹蹭的湿漉漉的，和Virus接吻。

对比起Trip，Virus的吻要更有策略性，诱使对方主动索吻然后掌握主动性。大概就像是一个精明又恶劣的捕猎者，让猎物抱有生的希望，再一举打破，享受猎物死前诧异而绝望的眼神。

Virus的不应期对比起苍叶要更短，他很快又勃起了，两个人的性器偶尔碰撞磨蹭的感觉更让人觉得舒服。苍叶抖着声音让Virus用手帮他，因为脱力上半身的重量全部放在Virus身上。Virus伸手握住两人的性器一起撸动，Trip在身后大力抽插着，前后的刺激让他的呻吟几乎要带上哭音，声音都哑了。

Trip并没有很久就缴械了。毕竟他从开始一直坚持到了现在，也算是时间很久的一次了，再憋下去估计得出事。

Trip没有抽出阴茎，尽管软下来还是想在里面多待一会儿。他俯下身趴在苍叶身上，像小狗一样舔着他的侧脸。苍叶被Trip插到快要高潮，半睁着眼睛。眼睫毛长的跟小姑娘一样。Trip被自己的想法逗笑，伸长脖子去舔苍叶的睫毛。苍叶喘着气拉长声音呻吟兴致正高，也就懒得理他的小动作，干脆闭上眼睛由着他去舔。

Virus没弄太久，变着法儿刺激两人的性器，不多时便一起射精了。苍叶喘着粗气趴在Virus身上，双腿软绵绵的使不上力。

“苍叶好偏心，Virus射两次凭什么我只射一次就完了。”Trip抽出阴茎后把苍叶抱起来，蹭着他的脸撒娇一样地说。

“哈？我可经不起你们两个人轮流折腾，死开我要去洗澡。”苍叶声音沙哑，挣扎着要下床，但脱力的身体完全不听他使唤。

“我们帮你洗吧。”Virus一脸魇足的笑容。

“不用了我帮苍叶洗就行了。”Trip顶回去，双手圈在苍叶胸前护住他。

“Trip笨手笨脚的照顾不好苍叶前辈的。”

“哈？把你老二收回去再和我说什么照不照顾得好的话吧。”

“你们够了！——老子要洗澡！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有幼年伪双子苍出现所以堪称OOC的巅峰之作慎入慎入慎入_(:з」∠)_

Act Ⅳ

 

4.7 15:27

在这一条街上，没有一个孩子会和濑良垣家那个孩子玩。

因为那个叫濑良垣苍叶的小孩是个怪胎。他除了一个做私人医生的叫多惠的外婆之外什么亲戚都没有，大家都说是因为他命不好，连父母都被他克死了。而且他头发还是很亮眼的蓝色，又和其他人不一样头发敏感到稍微碰到他都会疼得哭出来，好像是自己欺负了他一样。只有在他把外婆做的很好吃的点心偷出来分给他们吃的时候他们才会靠过来，但吃完之后他们又会躲开，被外婆发现他也会被骂。

但更多时候他们发现苍叶想要过来和他们一起玩的话，他们会用小石头砸在苍叶身上让他滚开。女孩子们嫉妒他长的比自己白比自己可爱，男孩子们讨厌他一点男子汉气概都没有。

被外婆发现自己被砸伤后，苍叶就经常被关在家里面。外婆似乎不想让他出去，总说出去会坏人抓住杀掉。苍叶每天只能趴在房间的窗沿上往外看，觉得自己是世界上最不讨人喜欢的人。

后来苍叶家隔壁的隔壁搬来了一户新人家，苍叶看见两个金发的像是双胞胎一样的小男孩。那两个男孩居然也注意到了他，两个人说了什么话，然后其中一个对着苍叶挥了挥手，笑得很开心。另一个戴着一副眼镜，也对他笑了笑。

苍叶也很开心，笑着对他们用力挥手。突然他又意识到，他们这条街上的孩子圈里来了两个新人，大家肯定都会很开心，然后会告诉他们这条街上有个叫濑良垣苍叶的孩子绝对不能靠近，他是个恶魔一样的孩子。

苍叶越想越伤心，笑容也没有了，那两个孩子似乎有点诧异还是什么的看着他，然后被不知道什么身份的女人叫进了屋子里。

苍叶愣愣地看着那两个孩子离开，咬着嘴唇关上窗户，抱着腿把头埋进膝盖里。

 

4.9 18:07

趁着外婆出诊不能一起吃晚饭，苍叶溜了出来。他不想一个人在家里待着，决定去公园荡秋千。这个时间应该不会有孩子去公园，他大概不会被赶出来。

他穿上有猫耳朵和猫尾巴的厚厚的长外套，带着外婆提前做的便当迈开小短腿往公园去了。

晚饭时间街上都很少人在，苍叶蹦蹦跳跳地往公园走。意外的是，等他到了公园里，发现那里还有两个小孩在。

是那两个新来的金发小孩，坐在秋千上聊着天。

不知道他们有没有听见其他孩子骂过自己？苍叶在公园外站了一会儿，还是鼓起勇气走进去，如果被讨厌了最多不过是被赶出来，可说不定他们还没来得及知道呢？

“那、那个，我可以和你们一起玩吗？”苍叶跑到他们面前，努力让自己看起来更无辜点，手里紧紧抱着便当盒，“我有、很好吃的东西，我外婆做的饭大家都很喜欢的！”虽然这是他的晚饭……

“啊！”没戴眼镜的男孩看见苍叶，大叫一声，“你是那栋屋子里被囚禁的公主！你是逃出来见我们的吗？”他跳下秋千，冲过去抱住苍叶的腰把他抱起来转了一圈，该说他力气大好还是什么好。苍叶本就被他的话唬得晕晕乎乎的，又因为突然间悬空，吓得差点没把便当盒摔在地上，张着嘴愣愣地盯着男孩。

“Trip，你不要吓到公主殿下了。”另外一个戴着眼镜的男孩也下了秋千。虽然是说日语的，却喊了一个发音奇怪的名字。

抱着苍叶的男孩很不乐意地皱着鼻子，却还是把苍叶放下。那戴眼镜的男孩便去抓苍叶的右手，苍叶以为他要拿自己便当下意识用劲抱紧。那男孩扯了一下发现扯不动，便退而求其次，把吻手礼改成不伦不类的骑士礼。苍叶不知道他在干嘛，后退了一步，却被没戴眼镜的那个男孩围在腰上的手拦住。行礼的那男孩直起身，自我介绍道：“我们是从英国搬来的，我是Virus，是Trip的哥哥，请多指教。”

“我是Trip，是未来会骑着白马来迎娶你的王子！”

“Trip，角色扮演也太入迷了。”

“哈？这是Virus先挑起来的吧？”

槽点太多不知从何吐起、苍叶扭头打量着两人，决定先把最重要的事实解释一下：“我、我叫濑良垣苍叶。那个、我不是女孩子……”

“不不不，看你白皙的肌肤、水汪汪的眼睛和柔顺的长发，你毫无疑问是我们等待已久的公主殿下。”

“那个、呃……对不起，可以再说一遍你们的名字吗？我不会读……”

“我是Virus。”

“Trip。”

结果为了学会这两个孩子的名字，苍叶失去了反驳“公主”这个称呼的机会。

 

12.25 9;23

苍叶很少去Virus和Trip家里，因为那里太恐怖了。

他们是那家人的养子，虽然打扮的很像双胞胎但其实是年龄相差不远的没有血缘关系的孩子。他们的养父养母很少在家，只有一个面无表情的、冷冰冰的女佣照顾他们。他们家里全是用耐脏的黑色或者其他深色的家具用品，显得空旷又压抑，连外面透进来的光线都昏暗无比。就连他们两人的房间也是一样的装潢，待在里面让人心慌，Virus和Trip两人却都习惯甚至表示这种风格也很不错。

作为孩子来说，这种心理绝不正常，至少苍叶自己就无法习惯。

但因为今天是圣诞节，苍叶早就答应过在晚饭之前都要陪着Virus和Trip。

转眼间他们都认识大半年了，Virus和Trip从不和其他孩子玩，只要苍叶一有空就围着他转，甚至对着那些曾经欺负过苍叶的孩子们冷眼相向。这让苍叶觉得不妥，但可以独占朋友的感觉让他十分满足，他珍惜这段来之不易的友情。

大概是因为圣诞节到了，Virus和Trip家里也布置了些颜色鲜明的东西，稍微冲掉了一些沉郁的感觉。客厅里放着一颗已经布置好的大圣诞树，挂了拐杖糖小礼盒什么的，大约因为还是白天所以缠绕着的小彩灯没有点亮，顶上最大的星星也还是灰暗的样子。

因为家里经济并不宽裕，苍叶家里从来不买圣诞树，是以他对这东西非常感兴趣，冲过去围着树打转。Virus和Trip见他感兴趣，把窗帘拉上，然后点亮了彩灯和星星。昏暗的室内亮起彩色的灯光，映在三人脸上，苍叶笑得开心，也不跟在意暗了。

玩了一会儿苍叶累了，三人便上二楼房间里去，女佣给他们端去果汁和点心。

Trip和苍叶凑在一起看图画书。Virus等女佣走了便过去锁上门，然后从柜子里拿出了一个大盒子放在桌上，推到苍叶面前。那是一个用精致的黑底金纹的包装纸包起来的礼物盒，用粉色丝带打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“这是什么？”苍叶被这好看的东西吸引了注意力，伸手拨弄了两下丝带。

“这是送给苍叶的圣诞礼物。”Trip一脸雀跃，“快拆开快拆开，你一定会喜欢的！”

“圣诞快乐，苍叶，希望你会喜欢。”Virus也笑着说，但苍叶无端端从他脸上看出了一些不怀好意。

“给我的？！可是……我都没有给你们准备礼物……”苍叶高兴的同时又有些局促不安，手指头绞着自己衣摆。因为他家不过圣诞节，所以他也没有要送礼物的概念。但在除了生日和道歉之外的时候被送礼物不回礼实在有失礼仪。

“不用在意这个！要是不好意思的话苍叶就现在穿上我们的礼物当做回礼吧。”Trip努力说服苍叶。

“真的……可以吗？”

“没关系！”Virus和Trip异口同声。

“那……谢谢！”苍叶迫不及待地拆开礼盒。他把丝带拉开整齐地叠好放在一边，沿着胶纸小心翼翼地撕开包装纸。里头是一个粉色的盒子，印着好看的蕾丝花纹，显得十分女孩子气。

苍叶打开盒子，里面是折叠好的花花绿绿的布料，看来是衣服。他拿着那衣服站起身，把衣服抖开。

那是一条华丽的黑色公主裙，圆领泡泡袖荷叶边裙摆，蓬起的裙子外罩了一层纱，一些蕾丝装饰恰到好处。总而言之这就是电视上才能看到的那些有钱又高贵的女孩儿才能穿的漂亮裙子。

但不管它再怎么好看也是女孩子穿的。苍叶看到它就知道Virus和Trip的公主游戏还没结束，嘟着嘴无奈地说：“Virus、Trip……我不是女孩子啦，为什么要送我裙子？”

“苍叶，不是只有女孩子才能穿裙子的。”Trip猛地站起来抓住苍叶的肩膀，看着惊诧的苍叶的眼睛一脸诚恳地说，“我们从来没有把你当女孩子看。你知道吗苍叶，世界上有非常少数的一些男孩子虽然是男孩子，但他们同样应该成为公主，等着他们命中注定的王子来迎娶他们。这些男孩的共同点就是长发，长得可爱而且温柔，并且因为他们是少数人所以往往会被庸俗的世人所排斥。这根本就是在说你啊我的公主！”Trip极富有感情地说了一长串话，脸上明明白白写着“相信我”三个字。

苍叶脑回路没他那么绕，似懂非懂，愣愣地去看Virus，求证道：“Virus……所以我是、少数的男孩？”

Virus迅速点头，“是啊。而且穿裙子的男人也不是没有，有一个叫苏格兰的地方的男人就都穿裙子，还穿着去打仗。”

“真、真的吗？！”苍叶的性别观几乎要被颠倒了。

“真的啊，苍叶难道不信我们吗？我们可是你的王子，怎么会骗你，快换上给我们看看吧。”Trip摇晃着苍叶的肩膀，大概苍叶不答应他就不会停下。而这一次Virus也没有制止Trip的意思，一手撑着头笑着看他们两个闹。

“好好好Trip别摇了！”苍叶无可奈何，一手拿着衣服一手去推Trip的手。Trip都快把他摇晕了。

“那我们抓紧时间吧我帮你脱衣服！”Trip上手就去扯苍叶的外套。

“Trip我自己来、哈哈……别挠、哈啊……哈哈哈……Virus、救我……”

“呵呵。”

Trip借着换衣服好生折腾了一番苍叶的痒痒肉，大冷天的苍叶还是被闹到出了一身薄汗、满脸通红。他软绵绵地靠在Trip怀里，裙子弄得有点皱了。

Virus起身让Trip扶好苍叶，自己躬身把皱起的地方仔细弄平。然后他让苍叶站好，前后打量了下，说：“好了，很好看吧。”

苍叶因为经常待在家里，一身皮肤白的很，在黑色布料的映衬显得他越发白了。他蓝色的及肩发柔顺地散落，荷叶边裙摆下露出白生生的小腿。Virus又拿出个小礼帽给他戴上，动作极轻地拢了拢他敏感的头发，显得苍叶更像个女孩子了。

“不、不会很奇怪吗？”苍叶双颊绯红。下半身漏风的感觉太奇怪，他一时适应不了，并拢了双腿拘谨地站着。

“非常好看！不愧是我的公主！”Trip围着苍叶转了一圈，停在他面前的时候双手忽然穿过苍叶腰间，一使劲又把他抱了起来。苍叶吓得赶紧搂住他脖子，Trip的力气真是大到他不敢想像。

Virus走到角落里把一条黑布扯下，底下是一块落地全身镜，“Trip把苍叶抱过来，让他也看看。”

Trip应了声好，直冲过去把苍叶放在镜子前，Virus给他正了正快要滑下来的礼帽。

“看吧，苍叶，很适合哦。”Virus温柔地说道。

苍叶怯生生地看着镜子里的自己，如果不说话的话大概真的会被错认为是女孩子吧。

“真、真的……不奇怪吗？”苍叶紧紧攥着两人的衣袖，说话间还有些不安，但显然对这种装束感到陌生的新奇。

“当然好看，毕竟苍叶是我们的公主，也只有我们才配得上如此美丽的苍叶公主。”Trip咧开嘴笑，露出一口小白牙。

“不要担心，你的美丽足以让那些曾经不喜欢你的人羞愧与后悔。”Virus做了个夸张的躬身礼表达他的赞美。

“是吗？”苍叶也笑了，眉眼弯弯，“那太好了！”他眨了眨眼睛，突然亲了Trip的脸颊一下，又转过头亲了下Virus，因为这动作羞红了脸，“外婆说亲脸是对喜欢的人的亲昵，那……Virus，Trip，谢谢你们送我这件衣服！”

濑良垣苍叶，正处于他一生中最幸福的时刻。

 

>>>>>TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 思考个结局真是让我心力交瘁还拖了这么久_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 完全不知道自己在写什么希望想说的都有表达出来_(:з」∠)_

Act Ⅴ

7.13 19:30

被关在实验室里已经127天了。

戴着耳罩的年轻人端着餐盘进来，钢制的密码门在他身后关闭。穿着白色拘束服戴着口罩的少年缩在墙角，蓝色的长发有些凌乱地贴在面上。这不过是个十五六岁的少年，还因为最低限度的食物供给而十分虚弱，看上去没有任何杀伤力，但他还是很紧张。

这可是编号S02的研究对象，S级仅有的两个研究对象都不是他这种B级研究员可以接触到的对象。只是因为最近S01的研究出现问题，寥寥几个S级研究员都被抽调过去处理S01的问题而S02的项目暂时被搁下，A级的研究也到了紧要关头抽不出人，才会让他这个B级研究员来负责S02的起居和例行检查。

S02的档案他当然也无权查看，所以也不知道S02的能力是什么，但听说有个S级的研究员不慎死在他手上。

少年似乎是听到了他的动静，抬头睁眼，面无表情地看着他。

S02的虹膜是金色的，没有掺杂一丝杂质，美得惊人，看着人的时候像是可以直接看透人的内心一样，足已让人为之一震。

他不敢多看，赶紧低下头走到少年身前把餐盘放下，那上面只放着一碗添加了营养剂的流质食物。为了防止镇定剂之类的药物对实验造成阻碍，他们向来用营养剂来维持研究对象的基本生命活动，以饥饿感防止研究对象反抗。

他深吸一口气，习惯性地说了句“失礼了”，小心翼翼地把手伸到少年耳后取下口罩。报告上说S02的头发能不碰就不碰，他只好尽量避开头发，动作非常慢。

S02似乎不是很在意他的动作，只睁着眼睛一直盯着他。他的眼睛里似乎什么都没有，又似乎什么都有，让人看不透。

年轻的研究员让自己的注意力集中在自己手上，尽量忽略S02的目光。但在S02湿热的呼吸打在他手上的时候，他还是下意识抬头去看那双金色的眼睛。

忽然S02就笑了，眉眼弯起。他往前凑了凑，亲昵地吻在研究员的嘴角。

年轻的研究员吓了一跳，下意识往后退，却发现自己原本跪着的大腿被什么夹住。他低头去看，是S02。因为胯部没有布料，S02的性器直接蹭在他膝盖上。

少年的性器是正常的大小，头部呈现出一种健康的偏粉色，根部的体毛是蓝色的，与发色正相称。单从外观来看，胜过大多数人，显得秀气而不狰狞。

研究员的呼吸有些重。人对于美的东西总会有无意识的占有欲，他们这些看多了丑陋本质的人要更甚。少年无疑拥有一副吸引人的皮囊，又在一个正当好的年纪，让人想肆意侵犯她，把他压在身下，让他哭叫着高潮。

[想要我吗？]

虽然戴着耳罩听不见任何声音，但能来照顾S02的都是修读过日本语的唇语的。

[这里没有监控。]少年扭着腰，胯下的性器小幅度地蹭着他的膝盖，[帮我。]

像是被蛊惑了一般，他凑上去吻住少年的嘴唇，少年却扬起头避开，把脆弱的脖颈露出来，他也便顺势而下舔吮着少年的喉结。

他想要再往下，想要触碰少年的苍白滑腻的肌肤，想要蹂躏少年单薄胸膛上的乳头，想要侵犯少年紧窒的后穴。

他急切地把手伸到后面解开少年的拘束服。在双手得到解放后，少年笑得恣意。无力的双手抬起，隔着长长的衣袖轻轻地搭在研究员的耳罩上。

S02低下头，看着研究员泛红的眼睛，笑着说：[乖孩子。]

研究员愣愣地看着他，忽然瞪大了双眼。

“带我回日本。”

 

7.13 20:42

显示屏上出现Sei的脸的时候，密码门再次被打开，刺耳的警报声从门缝里漏进来，又很快被关上的门隔绝。

那位研究员急匆匆地走进来，帮苍叶把拘束服脱下，拿了自己的备用衣服给他换上。苍叶穿上后勉强提起力气，跌跌撞撞地让他带出去。Sei掌控了所有显示屏，监控形同虚设，几乎所有的安保都集中在力量暴走的Sei那里。

只要离开了实验室，就会有人来接应。尽管Sei的监管比自己还要严密，但苍叶还是相信Sei 的能力。他相信这个命不久矣的哥哥。

Sei说，只要逃回日本就好了。实验室的资金链出现问题，他们已经无力支持像半年前那样明目张胆地在日本搜寻目标的计划了。

只要逃出去……

苍叶闭上了金色的眼睛。

 

9.12 9:27

苍叶睁开眼睛的时候，眼前一片黑暗。他好像昏睡了很久一样全身无力，大概是做了很多梦？头像炸开了一样的痛。

突然有人打开了灯，白晃晃的灯光扎进苍叶的眼睛里。黄褐色的眼珠猛地一缩，然后被眼皮盖住。他往被子里缩了下，光滑的丝质布料蹭在赤裸的身上很是舒服。

等等？赤裸？

苍叶还来不及细想，就听见一个人说：“苍叶前辈，醒了吗？”

……Virus？

苍叶哼了一声，还没有完全清醒的脑袋无法理清现在的状况。他慢慢试着睁开眼睛，生理性泪水充斥在眼睛里，顺着眼尾滑下。

“还很难受吗？”似乎是Virus上了床靠了过来，帮他擦了眼尾的眼泪。

“退烧了。”Trip也上了床，用手探了探他额头的温度。Trip的手很凉，似乎让头痛都缓解了些。苍叶忍不住晃着脑袋蹭了蹭，可是头一动又更痛了。

苍叶难受地哼着，整个人缩着，脸色潮红，可怜兮兮的样子。

“哈，苍叶这不是很像只小猫吗。”Trip饶有趣味地说着。他稍微用力把苍叶的脑袋掰正，把浸过凉水的毛巾放在苍叶额头上。

苍叶勉强睁开了眼睛，但眼前还是一片模糊，他只看见两团金毛在自己眼前晃。啊左手边是Virus，因为有一副绿色的眼镜……这画面实在是有点诡异又好笑，苍叶突然就笑了起来。

“看来是精神了，还有力气笑。”Virus语气有些无奈，然后又对Trip说：“Trip你看着点苍叶前辈，我去打个电话和多惠婆婆说声。”

“是是，快滚吧不要打扰我和苍叶的二人世界。”Trip漫不经心地应着，手里拿着手机在玩。初始的解锁界面过后是没有任何快捷键的桌面，设定为桌面的照片上蓝发少年全身赤裸，双手被手铐铐住，白皙的皮肤和身下的黑色布料形成鲜明对比。他身上沾了很多奶油，也有被舔舐过的痕迹。他双腿屈起并大张着，阴茎被红色丝带缠绕着在顶端打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，沾满了奶油的手指插进后穴。少年侧着头，斜眼看向镜头，金色眼睛里的风情几乎要把看着他的人的魂都吸进去。

Virus摸了摸苍叶的脸，帮他掖好被子，轻声说：“苍叶前辈再睡会吧，你刚退烧，还得好好休息下。”

苍叶根本没听他在讲什么，昏昏沉沉的闭着眼，不知道睡着了没。

Virus下了床走出房间打电话，同样是初始的解锁界面之后，桌面设定的是一张对着镜子照下来的照片。镜子里蓝发少年眼睛被黑布遮住，但一只手绕着他的头把布条的一边往上拉，露出了少年湿润的右眼。他的头歪向左边，Virus伏在他露出来的脖子上吸吮着，后背和胸膛靠的很紧。少年的阴茎被Virus抚弄着，后穴则被性器填的满满的。

Virus对着桌面发了一会呆，点开通讯界面。

“人处理了吗？”

“虽然只是个老人，但也是一个不小的阻碍啊。”

“验货后会将余款结清。”

“合作愉快。”

Virus挂断电话，满意地笑了。

苍叶前辈，和我们一起堕入地狱吧。

请再给我们更多的、更多的乐趣吧。

 

11.22 14:27

苍叶醒过来的时候，房间还是一片黑暗。

有一瞬间他几乎还以为自己还呆在日本，因为低烧呆在Virus和Trip的家里。

啊……虽然他现在也是呆在这对伪双胞胎的家里。

赤裸着，被精巧的铁链束缚在床上，像狗一样在脖子上戴着锁链。整个房间都是黑色色调，头上的天花板是黑色的，身旁的墙壁是黑色的，拉上的窗帘是黑色，脚下的地板是黑色的，身下躺的床是黑色的。

就算是打开灯，白色的灯光也驱散不了这片黑暗。

他大概已经在这里呆了两个多月了。原来已经那么久了。

苍叶往被子里缩了缩，手腕脚腕上的金属沾染了自己的温度。

难道这就是人类的适应力吗？多么强悍。这种被囚禁，被凌辱，被侵犯的日子，原来也可以被忍受下来。

——你想死吗？

——你是谁？

——我是你啊。

——你是谁？！

——我是苍叶，濑良垣苍叶。

——别开玩笑了！

——没有时间了，把身体给我，我让你解脱。

——开什么玩笑？！怎么可能把身体给你这种不明生物！

——外婆死了。

——……你说什么？！

——都是你的错。

——喂、你说清楚！外婆怎么了？！

——你会想死的，求我让你解脱吧，苍叶。

——你说什么鬼话？！外婆到底怎么了？！喂？！喂！！……

 

12.24 23:07

“苍叶前辈如果乖乖配合的话，圣诞节出去玩一天也是可以的。”

“啊啊，但是不可以给我们找麻烦，苍叶知道我们的手段的。”

苍叶蓝色的长发披散在赤裸的肩背上，眼神空洞地看着他们。

Virus皱起眉头。虽说三个月已经比他预料的时间要长了，但仍然是让人不满足啊。稍微有点怀念那个抱有可笑自尊的苍叶。

“苍叶？不想说话的话待会可要叫大声点。”Trip倒不在意，凑上去和他接吻。苍叶乖乖地张开嘴让他的舌头探进去，闭上眼睛伸手环住Trip的脖子。他不想迎合，但只能服从，那会让自己好受点。

Virus绕到苍叶身后舔吮他的后颈和背部。平时他们两个不会一起上的，今天大概是要双龙？也不是第一次了。

只要乖乖地，忍到明天就好了。

——真是个好机会。只要到了明天，你就可以解脱了，现在就好好享受吧。性爱会让人沉迷的，为什么要如此抗拒呢？

——因为我和你不一样！

——有什么不一样？我就是你。是你招惹他们的，是你的错，是你害死了外婆。

——不是我！……我不是有心的……

——是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错……

——闭嘴！

——去死吧！

“苍叶真是越来越爱哭了，很疼吗？”Trip温柔地舔去了苍叶的眼泪，下身却配合着Virus大力地抽?插着。

“啊啊……s、s、唔嗯……”苍叶大声地呻吟，偶尔发出“嘶嘶”的声音。他已经有一段时间没有说话只有呻吟了，突然说不出话也正常。

“苍叶前辈想说什么？”

“苍叶的话就用心传递给我们吧。”Trip饶有趣味地说着，低头咬住苍叶红肿的乳头，皮肤下是有力的心跳。

[死吧。]

12.25 19:13

“苍叶就穿成这样出去吧，多好看。”

“苍叶前辈还是和小时候一样可爱啊。”

Virus用夹子把小礼帽小心地固定在苍叶头上，Trip把全身镜上的布掀开。

镜子里清瘦的少年穿着一身白色的高领长袖及踝蛋糕裙，金色的流苏和一些蕾丝作为点缀。明明除了脸以外没有一寸肌肤暴露，却无端更诱惑人，有一种纯洁的禁欲的美感。

照Virus和Trip的说法，是要回味十年前的苍叶。

苍叶跟着他们两个人穿梭在拥挤的街道上。这种混乱的场面最适合逃跑，可他已经没有逃跑的勇气了。

他所有的尖牙和爪子都被强硬地磨圆，根本没有威胁性，若想反抗只会让自己得到折磨。

Virus和Trip把他护在中间，防止有人趁乱占便宜，也断了苍叶后路。

“我……想……去……”苍叶突然小声地说话。

“啊？苍叶你说什么？”因为太吵，也因为苍叶声音太小，Trip把耳朵凑到苍叶嘴边，示意他再说一遍。

“我……想去……实……验……室……”苍叶艰难地说着，声音嘶哑。

“什么？”Virus问Trip。

Trip耸了耸肩，说：“苍叶想去实验室。”

Virus脸色变了一下，问苍叶：“苍叶前辈怎么知道实验室？”

在实验室里呆过的，明明只有那个金色眼睛的人格。

 

12.25 20:00

实验室在一年前因为迟迟拿不出成果，投资撤出导致资金跟不上，坚持了没多久就被放弃掉了，当时的仅剩的研究对象也全部销毁了，现在被人买下做了小花园。

Virus和Trip是在Sei力量暴走后才进了实验室的，因为有关系所以直接拿到了S级权限。他们是以照顾Sei的名义留在那里的，虽然与其说是照顾不如说是监视和做些他们感兴趣的小实验，因为他们两个是目前已知的唯二不受Sei的能力影响的人，差点没被实验室的研究员们也拖上了实验台。

所以他们现在也不受苍叶的力量影响。

那地方被木栅栏围了起来，苍叶站在最前面扶着栅栏，Virus和Trip站在他身后。

——这就是……那段时间里你生活的地方？

——啊，虽然已经看不出原样了。

——Sei……他的名字，是哪个汉字？

——生，出生的生。

——好奇怪的名字啊。

——人也很奇怪。

——他还在吗？

——死了吧。

“……苍叶？”沉默的有点久，Trip开口喊了一声。

——那，我走了。

——晚安。

——晚安……谢谢。

苍叶背对着他们，突然笑了一声。他已经很久没有发出过这种声音了。

“苍叶前辈……？”Virus下意识觉得不对，搭上苍叶的肩膀，恰巧这时苍叶转过头来看着他，金色的瞳孔里充斥着一种不可一世的高傲。

“好久不见，Virus。”他笑得眯起眼睛，像一只慵懒又危险的猫。

两个人都楞了一下，Virus先反应过来，说：“好久不见，我还以为你死了。”

从他们把苍叶带到英国后，金色眼睛的苍叶就再也没有出现过。那毕竟是个不稳定的第二人格，他们以为他已经消失了。

“哈，我还没得到我应得的，怎么会死。”苍叶嗤笑着甩掉Virus的手，转过身靠在栅栏上。说话流畅，不像本尊那样，“怎么，不欢迎我？”

“当然不会。”Trip上前搂住苍叶的腰，把他往自己的怀里按，“我可是相当怀念你的味道。再说，让苍叶休息下也好。”

三人都知道他说的苍叶指谁。苍叶直起身顺势靠在他身上，伸手像安抚小猫一样挠着Trip的下巴，“他都绷了那么久，自然要休息一下，虽然这次要当个没有王子的睡美人了。”苍叶漫不经心地说着。

“你什么意思？”Virus皱眉，伸手抓住苍叶的肩膀。

“你的意思是他睡不醒了？”Trip也变了脸色，抬手抓住苍叶挠他下巴的手。

“开——玩笑的。”苍叶带了些蔑视地笑着，“舍不得他吗？真是失礼啊，难道我比不上他吗？”

“安心吧，要死的那个是我。”

 

7.10 15:50

[Sei，已经活不久了吗？]

[大概快了吧，这个身体撑不了太久的。]

[那我呢？]

[不知道……但苍叶会活的比我更久吧，都已经健康地过了十五年了。]

[但总有一点我会死的，Sei喜欢我吗，还是更喜欢“我”？]

[苍叶的全部我都喜欢的。]

[是吗？这就是哥哥吗？]

[我也不知道，大概是吧。]

[我们一起死吧，一起离开这个世界。]

[为什么呢？不想好好看看这个世界吗？]

[我们是双胞胎啊，我们是两位一体的吧。如果你死了，我一个人会很寂寞的。]

[你会遇到很多不一样的人，他们会让你快乐的。]

[骗人，你明明一直呆在这里，怎么知道外面的人怎么样呢。]

[你骗我，哥哥。]

 

6.27 8:13

【关于S级研究对象的可研究期限预估报告

立案时间：6.27 8:00

立案人：S032号研究员

※S01 代号：Sei

上次预估数值：十七年零一个月，误差为±25天

本次预估数值：十六年零三个月，误差为±30天

……

※S02 代号：金目

上次预估数值：二十一年零九个月，误差为±10天

本次预估数值：十七年零八个月，误差为±30天

……】

 

12.30 20:13

“苍叶真是个不听话的坏孩子呢……”

“不无时无刻看着他，说不定就会溜走。”

“果然只有这样，才能把他最美的时刻留住，永远留在我们身边啊。”

等身高的玻璃柜里封存着诡异的人体标本。

穿着漂亮的哥特式长裙的少年披散着蓝色长发，是永远都不会凋谢的美丽。


End file.
